Generally, since the output of one unit battery is limited, a battery module comprising a plurality of battery cells is used in electric vehicles and leisure facilities requiring the large scale output.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional battery module 1 comprises a plurality of battery cells 2 arranged in a line, two end plates 3 contacting outer surfaces of the outermost battery cells 2 and having a plurality of screw holes 3a formed along left and right edges thereof, and two plate-shaped supporters 5 arranged along side surfaces of the battery cells 2 for fixedly contacting the battery cells 2 through the two end plates 3 and having vertical fixing portions 5a vertically bent from both ends thereof.
Here, screw holes 5b spaced from each other by a designated interval are formed through the vertical fixing portions 5a of the plate-shaped supporters 5, and a plurality of cooling holes 5c spaced from each other by a designated interval are formed through bodies of the plate-shaped supporters 5 for discharging heat, generated from the battery cells 2, to the outside.
Since electrode terminals of one battery cell 2 and corresponding electrode terminals of the neighboring battery cell 2 are fixed to each other with leads 6 by welding, it is inconvenient to manufacture the conventional battery module 1 according to various electric power requirements of industrial facilities and electric vehicles.
Further, since the conventional battery module 1 is configured such that front and rear surfaces of the battery cells 2 contact front and rear surfaces of the neighboring battery cells 2 by the plate-shaped supporters 5 and the end plates 3, heat generated from the battery cells 2 exerts a negative influence upon the neighboring battery cells 2, thereby reducing the performance of the battery module 1.
Moreover, since the battery cells 2 of the battery module 1 are fixed by the adhesive force of the long plate-shaped supporters 5 and the end plates 3, when impact is applied to the intermediate battery cell 2, the battery cell 2 to which impact is applied slips from the neighboring battery cells 2, and the fixed state of the battery module 1 becomes unstable.